


Opening My Eyes

by WaveRider



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveRider/pseuds/WaveRider
Summary: (6 Months Post-Pacifist Ending)Connor is struggling to deal with the new side of him that sprung free during the Android protests. He knows only one thing, he likes to help people, and he likes to solve crime. So now as fully fledged Detective, he continues to work alongside Hank and his colleagues within Detroit PD. Hoping the familiarity would ease him in, he settles into a routine.But a chance meeting with a young female, human, EMT on a crime scene, began to open up Connor's eyes to something he had until then ignored.
Relationships: Connor & Original Female Character, Gavin Reed & Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Who Does Crime At 4 In The Morning?

The ringing of the coin as he flicked it between his outstretched hands helped focus Connor's mind. Before it was a tick, an absent movement built into his programming to help him look... what was the word? Nonchalant, while in the presence of humans and he was analysing things or uploading reports. Now it was a habit, something familiar he used to focus his mind. Something to distract him when these new... feelings.   
  
Even the word felt foreign in his mouth. So long he had been analytical, focused on one mission and one mission only. To hunt deviants.  
  
The LED on his temple flickered yellow as his thoughts got distracted.  
  
That was another thing he was still learning to deal with - distraction.   
  
Before he could get side-tracked into his thoughts further, he glanced up to see Hank approaching the two desks they shared, yawning.   
  
"Whose bullshit idea was it to get up this freaking early?" He grumped as he fell into his chair, his hand reaching out for the coffee mug on his desk before frowning at its empty contents.   
  
Connor glanced at the clock on the wall, 04:00 glowing in softly in the low lighting of the office. He hadn't realised what the time was. Thinking of it... had Connor even left the building, or had he stayed here getting distracted and reading reports since 19:00 yesterday.   
  
He blinked as he realised Hank was looking at him, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"Did you even hear anything of what I said Connor?"  
  
Connor glanced down at the coin in his hand, before sliding it into his pocket.   
  
"Sorry Lieutenant. I was..." He heard the slight beeping of his LED as it probably begun to flicker yellow, giving away his emotions.   
  
Hank bit his lip slightly as he regarded Connor. Despite being tired, Connor felt like Hank was more observant, and he resisted the urge to squirm  
  
"You've been getting distracted a lot lately. Anything I should know about?"  
  
Connor frowned as he considered. Was there anything to worry about? He ran a quick diagnostic of his core systems, but like always, nothing wrong showed up. He was functioning perfectly.   
  
So why was he so distracted?  
  
"Nothing to worry about Lieutenant. I'm okay" He tried to sound confident, but he felt himself frowning as his voice added an inflection to the end of 'Okay' causing it to lilt and give away the confusion he felt.   
  
Hank frowned, but decided not to pursue it further. At least for the moment. He glanced up as a tired Chris Miller approached the desk, yawning loudly.  
  
"Morning Lieutenant, Connor. We have got a case."  
  
"Who does crime at 04:00 in the morning." Hank grumbled.   
  
Chris laughed. "Technically this crime happened two days ago..." he handed the tablet in his hand to Hank before continuing "...we are just finding out about it at 04:00 in the morning. Dead body. Android. Evidence they were brutalised."  
  
Hank muttered as he read the file, while Connor considered Chris' words. It was such a small thing, but to his newly established emotions, it felt huge. Chris probably hadn't even noticed that he had said 'they' rather than 'it' in reference to the android. The simple term still made Connor marvel.   
  
"Well..." Connor glanced up as Hank rose from his chair. "Time to get to work Connor."  
  
Connor nodded before following Hank out of the station.  
  
Time to do something he was good at.   
  
  
  
  



	2. A Crime Scene

_3 Hours Earlier_  
  
The chimes of the radio attached to her hip as it went off, jolted Reema from her hard earned nap. She groaned, as she flicked the switch on top of the radio shutting off the chimes. She balled her hand into a fist, yawning, as she rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes. She winced as she heard her knees click as she straightened and stood up from the sofa, fumbling to grab her jacket.   
  
Muttering, she opened her eyes, blinking at the lights, before finally casting her eyes on the back of her jacket, the digital sign on the back of it flashing between the words 'Detroit Fire Department' and 'Emergency Medical Technician'. The red flashing border around it indicating that she had been assigned a job. She finally blinked enough to realise where she was, before snatching up her jacket and rushing to the truck. 

She got into the garage, her arm shoving itself into one of the sleeves, her other hand checking her stethoscope was still looped onto her belt. She glanced up as she heard the truck door open in front of her, her eyes resting on her partner, a light grin on his face as he saw her sleepy state. She frowned  
  
"Don't start Troy, it's not like all of us can run without sleep." She grumbled as she fumbled with the second sleeve before managing to pull it on. She wrenched the driver side door open, rolling her eyes as she heard Troy slip into the seat next to her, his light laughter musical.   
  
"Sorry Reema, I forget sometimes..." he frowned as he stared at the console in front of them, his LED flickering as he scanned the contents of the job in front of them. Reema reached over for her seatbelt, plugging it in as as she fired the truck to a start. She rested her hands on the steering wheel, stretching the last moments of sleep from her arms.  
  
"Looks like we have ourselves a concern for welfare..." Reema glanced back at Troy as he continued to read the screen in front of him "...patient hasn't been seen for at least a day. No answer at the door when the neighbour tried to raise them." Troy flicked the screen over to the navigation mode before reaching for his own seatbelt.   
  
Reema smiled at his easy tone, Troy seemed to have adapted well to his new deviant status. She reached up and pressed an overhead switch.  
  
_Emergency Mode Activated._  
  
The garage door in front of them slid open, as the truck lights switched on, bathing them in a flickering red glow. She pushed the truck into gear, easing them out of the garage and into the rain outside. Pausing at the junction to switch the sirens on and press the bullhorn to warn a passing motorist. The wail of the siren echoed in the cab, a sound she still enjoyed hearing. Seems Troy felt the same.  
  
"I do love the sirens, there's something exciting about them." His eyes lit up with childlike glee. He glanced over at her, a smile on his lips. "I couldn't imagine being emotionless again."  
  
Reema smiled before fixing her gaze back at the road.   
  
"Let's go see what we can do then."  
  
She brought the truck up to speed, racing them towards their next job of the night.   
  


* * *

  
Reema flicked the sirens off as they came round the corner, approaching the street where they needed to go. The navigation system softly beeping to let them know they had reached their destination. She slowed the truck down, scanning the dark street for some indication of the property they were looking for. Troy pointed out his window at someone waving, before glancing at Reema.   
  
"Guess this is where we need to be." He reached into the pocket on the door next to him, pulling on his cap.   
  
"Manic waver is normally a good indicator." Her foot automatically depressing the brake pedal, slowing the truck to a stop, before switching the engine off. Leaving the emergency lights on, she opened her door, stepping out of the truck. She gestured to Troy to get the kitbag out of the back, before slamming her door shut and hurrying over to the member of the public who had flagged them down.   
  
"Are you the one who dialled 911?" She asked, as she shielded her eyes from the downpour of rain. The woman in front of her nodded, her arms wrapped tight around herself as she shivered in the pouring rain. Reema gently guided her underneath the awning of the house, shielding them both from the rain. "Okay, what's happened?"  
  
The lady dropped her arms from her chest and began to wring her hands in a nervous state. Her eyes were distant, as she shivered. "She normally comes round for dinner. Every Wednesday. When she didn't show, I thought maybe she was unwell. But there has been no lights, no nothing. So I tried banging on the door but no answer. Then I phoned 911."  
  
Reema patted her on the shoulder as the woman began to cry. "Okay, it's alright. We'll see what we can do. Why don't you go sit in the back of the truck, its warm and it will keep you out of the wet. Alright?"  
  
The woman nodded as she walked over to the truck, Reema watched her progress before turning to look at the house, looking for any way in. She walked up to the front door and inspected it. Solid oak? No one ever makes it easy for them. Her eyes glanced to the right taking in the small window to the side. She pulled her torch from her belt, flicking it on and staring in not seeing much in the way of life or movement. She flicked the torch round and smashed it into the corner of the window, shattering the glass just as Troy approached, she used her elbow to the push the rest of the glass in, Troy frowning at her as she winced. She glanced at him. "What?"  
  
"You really should let me do that. I can't get hurt like you can." His tone radiated disapproval. Reema shrugged before turning back to the window.   
  
"What's done is done Troy. Plus you know me..." she glanced back, a grin on her face. "...very impulsive."   
  
Troy rolled his eyes as she pulled herself up and onto the window ledge. She carefully squeezed herself through, making sure to not snag herself further on the glass, before jumping down. The rubber on her boots crunched against the broken glass on the floor. Staying in a crouch she glanced around her with her torch, her blood running cold as she spotted the room down the corridor, the torchlight flickering off the table that had been smashed. She straightened up slowly, trying to not make a sound. With her torchlight trained down the corridor she pulled some disposable gloves out of her pocket. She shoved the torch underneath the shoulder strap on her jacket before pulling her gloves on. She then reached round and pulled the door open. As Troy began to step in she pressed a finger to her lips. He paused.  
  
"Careful where you step... this might be a crime scene."   
  
Troy nodded his head before stepping in over the threshold, his steps much lighter than hers. Benefit of being an android. She slowly walked down the corridor, pushing the door open slightly with her fingers. Her torch light bounced off the window in the back, she reached up and pulled it out of its shoulder strap before scanning the room. When she saw bare feet, she waved at Troy. "Over here."  
  
She carefully stepped round the broken table before crouching down next to the young woman, sighing as she took in the smashed face. Her torchlight glittered on the blood pooled around her. It was blue. She sighed again, this time more softly, before pulling out a small palm sized scanner and pressing it to the woman's neck. A small beep later and it registered the lack of electrical activity and that the thirium pump was completely inactive.   
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Her voice a whisper.  
  
She glanced up at Troy, his gaze was hard, his face un-moving as he glanced from the young woman to the wall above her, his LED flashing red. Reema glanced round slowly, her torchlight following his gaze up the wall. The words written coming into sharp focus, causing Troy to growl behind her.   
  
ANDROIDS DON'T DESERVE LIFE.  
  
Reema felt her jaw clench, her free hand moving into a fist at her hip. Troy was wavering, his hand shaking as it held onto the strap of the bag slung across his shoulder, his LED ringed in red. She reached out and touched his elbow causing him to jump.   
  
"Troy, go back out and check on the lady outside. Keep her warm, occupied and give her a full check over. Watch your feet going outside. This is a crime scene."  
  
Troy nodded before glancing back at the words. His LED slowly faded to yellow, before he turned to go outside.  
  
Reema sighed before pulling her radio off her belt. She stepped away from the young woman's body slightly. She really hated this part of the job. She pulled the radio up to her face.   
  
"304 Alpha to Dispatch"   
  
"304 Alpha this is Dispatch, go ahead."  
  
"We need you to contact Detroit Police. Patient is DOA. Looks to be sinister in nature. Patient is an android..." She glanced at the tablet she had used to scan her a moment earlier. "... model WT300, name Lucy."  
  
"Understood 304 Alpha. We will contact DPD for you. Ensure you leave everything as you found it."  
  
The radio clicked off. Reema clipped the radio back to her belt before glancing back at the young woman. The young android's eyes were blank and staring. Reema knew she shouldn't but she wandered back over, crouching down.   
  
"I'm really sorry that someone couldn't bare the thought of you living." She whispered. Then she gently reached out and shut the young android's eyes.


	3. Overdue

Reema sat on the back step of the ambulance, her hands wrapped around a coffee mug, willing some warmth into her fingers. It had been almost 3 hours since she had radioed in to Dispatch to call Police. Police had showed up roughly 30 minutes after that, with CSI in tow. But still she and Troy had not been cleared to leave scene. They had been advised by uniformed police that they needed to wait for the detective who had been assigned the case to show. It was almost 4 in the morning and no one had shown up yet.  
  
Reema blew the steam off the top of the mug, and took a tentative sip. She winced as the hot liquid touched her lips, but the warmth that spread through her was worth it. She set the mug on the side next to her, before lifting her feet up to shift herself further into the ambulance, protecting herself from the wind and rain more.  
  
Troy had not returned from escorting the neighbour who had called 911 back to her property. The older woman had had a panic attack upon hearing the news that her neighbour had been murdered. Troy offered to take her back to her property and one of the police officers had joined them. It’s possible the woman was still suffering, or Troy was supporting her as the police officer questioned her. Either way, the fact that Troy had not radioed her meant her expertise or assistance was not required. Reema was half tempted to venture out into the rain to try and find him, but she paused as she heard scuffed footsteps approaching. Maybe the detective was finally here. She settled herself down more comfortably and reached to pick up her coffee mug again.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the EMT who still refuses to go out for drinks with me.”  
  
Reema glanced up and took in the sight of a smirking Gavin Reed leaning against the open truck door and rolled her eyes.   
  
“If that’s how the investigating detective is going to speak to me when getting my statement, then I say ‘no comment’ on principal.” She muttered, wrapping her hands around the mug, trying not to imagine it was Gavin’s neck.  
  
Gavin clutched his hands on his chest over his chest in mock horror, gasping “Reema... You rip my heart apart with your cold words.” He chuckled as she threw him a look. He pushed himself off the truck door and nudged Reema’s knee with his foot. “Come on Reems, scoot over, allow a lowly detective some shelter from the rain.”  
  
Reema rolled her eyes again before finally scooting over, causing Gavin to smile in silent triumph. Annoying as he may be, Gavin had grown on her over the years. Only slightly though, the guy was still an ass. Reema turned back to her coffee as he plonked himself down next to her with a thud. His clothes soaked through, he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it up and causing water droplets to spray all over the truck. Reema swatted him on the arm. He paused and met her glare.   
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“Could you not spray water all over my truck please?” She muttered, irritation colouring her words.  
  
He grinned his best arsehole grin and shook his head more vigorously, causing more water to spray everywhere.   
  
"Goddammit Gavin!" causing him to laugh harder. She reached behind her and snagged the disposable sheet off the stretcher, balling it up and throwing it into his smirking face. Gavin managed to catch it just in time, his eyes sparkling, the laughter lines softening his face. Try as she might she found herself smiling back a little before glancing back at the mess and turning to frown at her coffee again.  
  
"Come on, its only a little water." He rubbed the sheet over his hair, drying up what moisture was left "Lighten up a little."  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't the one who has to spend an hour cleaning the truck when she finally gets back to base." She grumbled before taking another sip of her coffee. "By the way, please tell me you are here to take mine and Troy's statement?"  
  
Gavin finished drying his hair, and looked back at her. "Sorry, I was just passing by from another crime scene."  
  
Reema groaned "I'm already late on my finish time Gavin. My 12 hour shift was supposed to finish an hour ago, and I still have to clean the truck. When can I go?"  
  
Gavin actually managed to convey a sympathetic look. "Look I sympathise, but I was just passing by from another crime scene and was asked to help oversee the scene. I already have my own case load, this one has been assigned to Hank. So you will get interviewed when he get's here."  
  
Reema glanced down at the coffee mug in her hands, frowning at the dregs in the bottom, before placing the cup to one side and bringing her knees up to her chest. She glanced back as Gavin nudged her with his shoulder.   
  
"Luckily he's aware and on route. Grumpy. Considering its 4 in the morning, but at least he'll be here soon. I'll see if I can have a word, get him to speak to you guys first so you can clear off."  
  
She scanned his face for sincerity, before glancing away. "That's surprisingly nice of you Gavin, thank you."  
  
He shrugged "Don't say I don't do anything for you and Troy, even if I'm still not overly keen on the tincan you've chosen to ride with you. Hey..." He poked her on the shoulder "Maybe now you'll have a drink with me?"  
  
She smirked as she shoved his shoulder playfully as he jokingly leered at her. "In your dreams Reed."  
  
He sighed "Can't blame a guy for trying." His eyes slid out past her and onto the road, he frowned. She followed his gaze and smiled as she saw Hank's car pulling up, the heavy metal faintly emanating from it. As much as she may be an hour beyond her finishing time, she still looked forward to seeing Hank. She hadn't seen the grumpy detective in about a year, and she had missed his grouchy self. The passenger seat was obscured but she could make out the shoulder of someone, which caused her to frown. Hank usually rode alone, since when did he have a partner?  
  
Lucky for her Gavin was already answering the question she hadn't realised she was about to ask. His jokey mood had been replaced by his usual standoffish demeanour. "Goddammit I forgot about the android plastic prick. My night just got worse." He grumbled as he shoved himself off where he was sat. He met her gaze and rolled his eyes at Reema.   
  
"Yes I know..." he raised his hands in mock defence "...androids are living people, and I need to be nice. I've heard your arguments even before the revolution, remember? Look, I admit, they are growing on me, I even mildly like Troy and that's in part to your incessant nagging, but Connor is a downright pretentious prick. Ain't nothing gonna make me like that ass-hole."  
  
Reema glanced at the car again with renewed interest, as Hank grouchily got out of his car, and headed over to one of the uniformed officers for a report, while who she now knew to be Connor, was stood on the other side of the vehicle. She could just make out his LED flickering yellow as he scanned the environment. His gaze moved over to where her and Gavin were sat, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spotted Gavin's grumpy self, then his eyes flicked over and rested on her. Reema felt a warmth in her cheeks causing her to glance away embarrassed, although why, she didn't know. She shook her head slightly as she turned back to Gavin who was still muttering.   
  
"I didn't realise Hank, one, had a partner, or two, that it was **the** Connor." Gavin frowned at her as he heard the slight awe in her voice.  
  
"Connor is a pretentious prick. Even more so since he became Deviant. Now he actually bites back when I antagonise him and its annoying." He pouted.  
  
"Maybe every so often you need taking down a peg or two." She giggled at Gavin's hurt expression. She glanced back at Connor, who still happened to be looking their way, her lips pursed, considering "Plus... Connor is kinda cute"   
  
Gavin threw his arms wide open in mock outrage "What am I chopped liver?"  
  
"Oh hush Gavin, you know you convey a rugged handsome charm... when you put some effort in."  
  
He winced. "Ouch" but he still managed to smile at her, before clearing his throat and glancing back at Hank.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go over and brief them on what I know, see if I can convince them to let you go..." He strode back into the rain before turning round to look at her "You will go out for that drink with me eventually Reems!" He yelled.   
  
"Piss off Gavin!" Gavin smirked at her reply before turning round and heading to Hank.   
  
Reema was still smiling to herself as she stretched her legs out. She hopped off the truck, and scooped up her mug as well as the discarded sheet Gavin had used. She chucked the disposable mug in the small bin at the back of truck they used for non-bio waste. She rolled her eyes at the wet puddle left by Gavin, before folding the sheet up and using it wipe some of the dampness up before pulling a yellow bio-bag from a holder. She felt her skin prick as she realised she was being watched. She glanced around and realised Connor was still looking her way, his expression curious and a little bit confused. As if he was trying to figure something out. As much as she said it to annoy Gavin, looking at Connor right now, he did look cute.   
  
She tentatively smiled at him and was rewarded with a slight smile back. She turned away, shoving the soiled sheet in the yellow bag, before tying it up and shoving it in the bio-bin for disposal later. She grabbed the truck door handle and hoisted herself up into the truck, a small grunt escaping her lips as her elbow protested. She pressed her free hand to it, wincing as she did so. Her fingers came away slightly sticky with blood. She frowned. How did she not notice this earlier? She grabbed a wipe from a box next to her and cleaned her fingers off, before chucking that in the bio bin too. As for the wound... she'd worry about that later. She'd rather get a head-start on reorganising the contents of the truck so they could get away quicker. Her bed was calling to her. 


	4. A System Glitch

Connor gazed out the window, watching the rain drops roll down. He felt his foot tapping in time with the music Hank was playing. Hank had begun drumming the steering wheel, showing that he was at least more awake than he was earlier. Connor felt a small smile on his face, as he felt himself relax with the music. This was the one thing he had relished after becoming Deviant. Being able to listen to music and really understand it. Admittedly he hadn't heard much music beyond what Hank listened to, but still.   
  
He blinked as he watched the emergency lights of the police cars on scene slide into view outside the car window, he felt Hank begin to slow the car down. Connor shifted himself in his seat, sitting more upright, eager at the thought of work to distract him. He glanced at Hank as he turned off the ignition, the music dying with it. Hank glanced up out of the windscreen and groaned.   
  
"Looks like Gavin is here." He glanced at Connor as he unclipped his seatbelt. "Are you two going to be nice to each other, or am I going to have another argument at a crime scene that I have to deal with."  
  
Connor heard the slight beep of his LED as he remembered the last time he had seen Gavin. Hank had separated them, eventually, and complained for at least two weeks following it that it was not in his job description to babysit detectives. He twitched his lip as he considered Hank's words.   
  
"As long as Detective Reed acts professional, I will as well." Connor stated plainly.   
  
Hank frowned at his words, clearly not impressed, as he knew full well Gavin was not professional at the best of times. He sighed and looked out the windscreen again. Connor blinked as he realised Hank had started to smirk.  
  
"Everything okay Hank?" he asked.   
  
Hank glanced at him. "Seems I don't have to worry about you two being at each other throats anyway. Reema Cartwright is here."  
  
Hank gestured out the window to where Gavin was, Connor followed the gesture with his eyes. Gavin was stood next to an ambulance, talking to someone next to him that Connor couldn't quite make out. "Who's Reema Cartwright?" Connor found himself asking.   
  
Hank looked back at him considering. "She's a..." He paused as if considering his words carefully "...very stubborn Emergency Medical Technician. We met her on a crime scene about, probably about 5 years ago now. She immediately made an impression on Gavin, he's been trying to get her to go out with him since then. She's consistently turned him down, but Gavin is known to be stubborn."  
  
Connor smiled as he realised he agreed with that statement, although he felt stubborn was a slight understatement. He frowned as he realised that she appeared to be talking quite amicably with Gavin.   
  
"Why does she talk with him then if he is consistently stubborn? I know I avoid talking with Gavin at all costs."   
  
Connor glanced at Hank surprised, as he barked out a laugh. Hank coughed before reaching to grab his gun out of the glove box. "Well, Reema did initially find him an asshole. But even I noticed about 4 years ago they seemed... pleasant with each other. I asked her if he had finally convinced her to have that drink with him. She said no. But apparently Gavin has grown on her, so she tolerates him, like a friend would."  
  
Connor bit his lip. He didn't think he could ever tolerate Gavin as a friend.  
  
"But anyway, enough talk about Gavin, we have a case to solve remember Connor." Hank shut the glove box and looked Connor in the eye. "I'll talk to the responding officer, see if I can get any further details about the case. You... you do what you do best."  
  
Hank patted him on the shoulder before turning to get out of the car, muttering as the rain hit him in the face. Connor still heard him muttering as he shut the car door behind him. Connor blinked a few times before getting of the car himself, pausing with his hands resting on the door, as he glanced about surveying the scene. The place seemed like a relatively quiet residential neighbourhood, not as run down as some of the other neighbourhoods he had been to though. He felt his eyes tighten as he met the gaze of Gavin, Gavin looking equally displeased to see him. Gavin turned away first muttering, Connor almost smirked but decided not to when his gaze met the eyes of the woman next to Gavin. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she met his gaze, then she slightly shook her head before turning back to Gavin. Connor glanced down at the ground briefly, wondering what he might have done to offend her. Maybe she shared Gavin's opinions on Androids? Connor shook his head. No, that can't be it. Hank usually mentioned to Connor if there was someone he needed to be careful round if he knew their opinions on Androids, and Hank hadn't mentioned a thing about this Reema thinking that.   
  
Connor glanced up again, his LED flickering yellow, considering. Something about this woman intrigued him, more than anyone else had. His took the moment while she was talking to Gavin to observe her. Her light brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she appeared roughly the same age as Gavin although her blue eyes made her look older, as if she had experience beyond her young years.  
  
Connor tensed slightly as he realised she had raised her gaze to meet him again, her lips pursed as if considering something. His LED flickered as he considered the expression on her face. Reema turned to Gavin and appeared to mention something that irritated him, making him throw his arms wide, but based on Reema's expression it appeared to be mock outrage rather than real. Reema's face lighting up as she laughed at Gavin's irritation. Connor felt his thirium pump skip a beat at the sound.   
  
Suddenly panicked, Connor glanced away, his LED briefly flashing red. He ran a scan on his core systems, his LED flickered yellow as the scan came back negative for any faults. Connor frowned. That can't be right. Connor initiated another scan, his confusion increasing further as this one also came back negative. Thirium pumps don't just skip a beat without a reason. There had to be something wrong.   
  
"You will go out for that drink with me eventually Reems!" Connor glanced up again, distracted from his confusion, when he heard Gavin shout.   
  
"Piss off Gavin!" Reema replied her eyes lit up with amusement.   
  
Gavin turned around smirking, before jogging over to Hank. Hank looked up briefly at the interruption, before gesturing to officer he was with to continue with what they were saying. Connor pushed his gaze back to Reema, he watched her lift herself off the back of the truck and dispose of what looked like a coffee mug. She then appeared to use a sheet to wipe up something next to her. As she folded it up and reached for a yellow bag, she seemed to pause. She turned around and realised Connor was still looking at her. Connor half expected her to yell at him for staring, but instead he was rewarded with a warm smile. Connor felt his own mouth tilt up in response. She then turned away just as quickly, shoving the sheet in the yellow bag and stuffing it into another bin. Connor was fascinated until she reached up to pull herself into the truck. His LED flickered as he caught her gasp, her free hand rested on her elbow and he frowned as it came away sticky with blood. He half expected her to see to the wound, instead he watched her clean her fingers off, stuffing the soiled wipe in the same bin as the sheet and then step into the truck busying herself with something else, ignoring the wound entirely.   
  
"Connor!" Connor jerked as Hank yelled at him. He turned to see Hank staring at him, Gavin too, his expression held more of a frown than Hank's. Hank seemed worried. "You planning on joining us anytime soon?"  
  
Connor glanced back at Reema, considering. Why would she hide an injury, and why would she not get it assessed. His lips twitched before he finally made a decision. He wandered over to Gavin and Hank. Gavin smirked.  
  
"Having some issues with your system tincan? System glitch maybe? You aren't normally this slow" Gavin smirked.   
  
Connor briefly glanced at him before ignoring the jibe, glancing back at Hank. Gavin huffed when he realised Connor was ignoring him and not giving him the fight he was looking for. Hank frowned.   
  
"Something wrong Connor? You seem... frazzled."  
  
Connor glanced at the ambulance, his mouth opening and closing briefly, considering whether he should say or not, before ultimately realising it was for the benefit of Reema that he did.   
  
"Are we aware that the EMT over there is injured?"


	5. "Why Didn't You Tell Me You Were Injured?"

"What?" Gavin's tone was ice cold as he glared at Connor. Connor briefly glanced at Hank who had switched his concerned gaze from Connor to looking over at the ambulance. Connor switched his gaze back to Gavin.  
  
"What I said Detective was I believe she is inj--" Connor's words were interrupted as Gavin grabbed his jacket by the lapels and shoved him roughly against Hank's car.   
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Hank yelled, but Gavin ignored him.  
  
"I heard you the first time tin can, what do you mean she's injured?" His grip was still firm, but Connor felt Gavin's hands wavering on his jacket. Connor realised Gavin seemed genuinely concerned for the EMT's welfare. Connor considered his next words with care.   
  
"I was scanning the exterior of the building for any potential clues. As you left the EMT I noticed as she pulled herself into the truck she gasped as if in pain. When she touched her elbow her fingers came away in blood. I thought you should know."  
  
Connor's LED flickered as Gavin stared at him, considering his words. Eventually Gavin dropped him, and Connor felt his feet hit the floor. Connor hadn't realised he had been lifted off the floor. Despite being shorter, Gavin possessed a lot of strength. Connor straightened his tie as Gavin backed off, placing one hand on his hip, his other hand rubbing against his jaw, his gaze dark.   
  
Hank frowned at the two of them, before softening his gaze as he focused on Gavin "Did Reema say anything about being hurt when you were over with her Gavin?"   
  
Gavin frowned, his hand still rubbing against his jaw, before it dropped down, resting against his hip like his other hand was. "No... no she didn't. But then she is stubborn." He sighed before throwing a pointed look at Connor "Plus, it's not like I have super vision to tell when she's lying."  
  
"I only just caught it Detective Reed." Connor kept his tone even as Gavin narrowed his eyes "Even I barely registered it. The fact she did nothing to tend to it led me to believe it had been taken care of. I was just curious if either of you were aware from a detective stand point. Dependent on how she injured herself means her blood may be present in the crime scene"  
  
The responding officer behind them cleared her throat, causing all three of them to look at her. She jumped slightly. She glanced at the tablet in her hands  
  
"If it helps, I interviewed the second EMT, an android named Troy I believe. When I asked about the sequence of events on them gaining entry to property, he advised they had gained entry via the broken porch window. That might be the cause of the injury. There was some blood on the glass in the hallway, we originally assumed it was the assailant's. But maybe the EMT injured herself breaking the glass to gain entry?"

Hank cursed under his breath. "Connor when I said she was a stubborn EMT, this is what I meant." he sighed. "Why don't you and Gavin go check on her, make sure her injury is taken care of. And while you're at it, you two might as well get her statement as well. Officer Lopez, I need you to show me the crime scene"   
  
The officer nodded, and gestured for him to go the house. Hank paused and turned to stare at both Gavin and Connor. "You two behave."  
  
Connor nodded, while Gavin just muttered. Hank frowned before following the officer away.  
  
"Come on tin can let's go." Gavin muttered shoving his hands in his pockets, his stride quick as he walked away.  
  
Connor eventually moved to follow him, pausing behind Gavin as he paused at the threshold of the truck, his hand resting gently on the open door, as he glanced at Reema. Connor paused just behind his shoulder, staring at Reema as she worked. She seemed to be checking the ECG machine, checking it was functional. Gavin tightened his eyes as he glanced at her, Connor noted he seemed to be biting his bottom lip, in an almost, nervous gesture. He swallowed before knocking on the ambulance door, "Reems?" he called out softly, surprising Connor. He hadn't realised Gavin had the capability of such a tone   
  
Reema turned around, she raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw the two of them standing there. "Gavin..." she flicked her gaze to Connor before gazing back at Gavin, her eyes tightening slightly as she took in their expressions "...is there a problem?"  
  
She glanced back at the ECG, placing the tablet she held on top of it, before turning around, resting her lower back against the cabinet. Her arms folded across her chest, in a move Connor recognised as defensive in nature. She managed to hide it well, but as she folded her arms her upper lip twitched as she knocked her elbow. Connor glanced at Gavin as he frowned at the movement. Eventually Gavin turned to look at him, with a pointed look that said that yes he had spotted the movement. Gavin grunted as he pulled himself up into the truck, settling himself down on the stretcher. Connor remained outside the truck, he felt his presence was intrusive. He allowed Detective Reed to take the lead, seeing as he knew Reema, and he did not.   
  
Gavin stared at his lap, before folding his hands together and looking at Reema.   
  
"Reems, why didn't you tell me you were injured?"  
  



	6. An Odd Feeling

"Injured? What do you mean injured, where on earth would you get a stupid idea like that from?" Reema muttered, dropping her gaze to avoid Gavin's stare.  
  
Reema promptly turned around, trying to hide a wince as she did so. She picked up the tablet she was using before, trying to be as casual as possible. She scrolled through her checklist. She heard Gavin sigh at the clear avoidance of his question. She heard the stretcher creak as he pushed himself off it, his boots hitting the floor with an echo around the truck. For a moment there was no sound apart from the rain drops spattering against the truck roof. Reema tapped through the checklist on her tablet, giving the ECG another once over even though she had already checked it. She felt the heat of Gavin's gaze on the back of her neck, but she was determined to ignore it. Gavin sighed again.   
  
"Connor, seeing as Reema here is avoiding the question, do me a favour and scan her, would you?" Gavin's voice was calm, although Reema recognised the slight undercurrent that indicated he was pissed off.   
  
Reema felt her hands tighten on the tablet at Gavin’s request. She spun around to glare at Gavin, making sure Gavin was aware of the betrayal she felt at the intrusion. Gavin folded his arms across his chest and met her gaze with his usual stubborn demeanour. He seemed unaffected by her glare, merely shrugging. Reema felt her gaze move to Connor who stood outside the truck, the raindrops running down his face. He seemed almost confused, as if Gavin had never used his name before, but then his gaze went distant as his LED slowly faded to yellow. After a short moment his eyes blinked and he met Reema's gaze. She thought she saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes before he forced his gaze away to Gavin.   
  
"I detect at least 5 lacerations to the inner part of her forearm and elbow, and at least two embedded pieces of glass." He said matter-of-factly, his tone clinical in nature.   
  
Reema felt her arm twitch, no wonder her arm burned and sharp spikes of pain moved up her arm each time she shifted her elbow. But still the betrayal she felt about being scanned showed on her face. Connor met her gaze again and she watched a blueish tinge creep across his cheeks, and he glanced away, his gaze dropped almost apologetically. Reema flicked back her gaze to Gavin as he raised his eyebrows at her.   
  
"Wanna try answering my question again Reems?" He smirked.  
  
He could be downright annoying sometimes.  
  
“Fine, I bashed it when I used it to break the porch window to gain entry. Happy?” She stated, watching as his cheeks flushed red as his anger began to seep through the grip he had on it.   
  
“Goddammit Reema.” Anger coloured his voice, straining it.  
  
"You know this reaction is exactly why I didn't fucking tell you Gavin" She muttered, as she turned back to the ECG machine, jabbing the screen on her tablet to avoid his gaze.  
  
Gavin muttered something about stubborn EMT's, along with a few colourful word choices. Reema stared at her tablet getting more and more annoyed. Without turning around she muttered "Why don't you just spit out what you need to say Gavin, before you explode."   
  
“How many fucking times are you going to get yourself injured?" His voice raised, almost yelling at her now. "You should fucking know better. You know you shouldn’t do that, you should…” His voice tailed off as she rounded on him, he tightened his jaw as she glared at him.  
  
“I should what?” She chucked the tablet on the stretcher, just missing Gavin. She wasn’t aiming for him, but the temptation was there. To shove it right in his condescending face. Gavin didn’t even flinch. Reema caught a brief red LED flash from Connor but she ignored it keeping her gaze on Gavin. “I should what Gavin? I should just sit on my ass and wait for fucking police backup to arrive?”  
  
“That would have been the smart idea, yeah.” Gavin replied quietly, his voice strained as he just kept his anger at bay.  
  
“Are you saying the decisions I make for the benefit of my patients are stupid ideas then?” She said quietly.  
  
Gavin sighed “Thats… that’s not what I’m saying Reema and you know that.”  
  
“Really? Cos that’s what it feels like at the moment Gavin.” She turned around again, resting her hands against the counter the ECG machine was on, blinking to stop the tears threating to spring from her eyes.  
  
She heard Gavin curse under his breath. A few moments ticked by before she turned slightly to glance at him. He had dropped his arms from where they were folded against his chest. Instead one hand now rested on the back of his neck, rubbing it. His gaze was down at the floor. His gaze was still dark, but less intense than it was before. She felt her anger soften, he seemed genuinely concerned. Shame he had chosen the wrong way to go about it. He glanced up and his gaze met hers again. He sighed and dropped his hand from the back of the neck; he hesitantly closed the distance between them, he reached out and took her hand.  
  
He glanced down at his hand on hers. She was suddenly aware of the warmth of his hand on hers, the feeling of his rough skin against hers. His thumb gently began to stroke her hand as he considered something.  
  
“I just… I just don’t like seeing you get hurt. The last time you got hurt…I..." his mouth paused, slightly open, as if the next word was stuck. "...we almost lost you” he eventually said, his voice was softer now as he spoke.  
  
Reema frowned as she remembered the incident he was referring to; when she got stabbed in the chest. She rolled her left shoulder where the scar still remained. Gavin may include that in his list of 'stupid decisions' but like all her 'rush into danger and hope for the best' decisions she never once regretted it. In fact, given a chance to repeat that particular decision she would do the same thing again. Especially since...   
  
Reema's train of thought stopped when she realised Gavin had looked back up at her, and his gaze met hers. His eyes held a different kind of intensity as he looked at her, wary, as if gauging her reaction, but there was something else about it. Reema felt a warmth in her heart, something that she had never felt before. It was... odd.   
  
Connor made a noise behind him, like he was trying to clear his throat, even though he didn’t need to. Almost as if he been woken out of a dream, Gavin seemed to realise where he was. He stepped back and dropped his gaze, his hand that had just been holding hers removed itself quickly, going instead to rub the back of his neck again. Reema felt her fingers curl around the cabinet as the warmth of his hand left her. She still felt odd. She realised Connor was looking at them both, and she focused on him, using him as distraction from the oddness she felt; Connor seemed to have now made his way inside the ambulance, rather than standing outside in the rain, although still keeping a small distance from them. His LED seemed to be flashing yellow rather than the brief red she remembered seeing, as if assessing the tension in the truck. His gaze rested on Gavin, even though Gavin was still in his own little world.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt Detective, but we really need to attend to her wound.” Gavin shrugged, before settling himself back on the stretcher, moving himself out of the way. Reema glanced at him as he went back to staring at his lap, his hands pressed together.  
  
“Reema, if I may?” 

Reema jumped as Connor's voice sounded closer. His hand was reached towards her, his LED still as soft yellow, an open invitation to help. 


	7. "Thank You Connor"

Connor analysed the expression on Reema's face. She seemed wary of the hand he held out to her. Her gaze flicked to Gavin every so often, a faint blush on her cheeks. Connor was still learning how to read the subtle nuances of the human emotion, and he was getting better. But the expression on Reema's face, beyond the slight wariness, had him unusually stumped.   
  
"Reema..." A warning rumble from Gavin next to him.  
  
Connor flicked his gaze to Gavin. His expression had always been easier to read, he was definitely irritated, but he had the same look to his eyes as Reema did. Maybe he would ask Hank what it meant, his gaze moved back to Reema as she stared at Gavin, eventually she sighed, dropping her shoulders.   
  
"Fine..." she muttered.   
  
She winced as she brought her right arm up to slip the jacket off her left shoulder, by the time she had managed it tears rimmed her eyes. Connor realised it wasn't even the left arm that was injured, she was going to struggled even more with the right arm. Just as he was about to reach over and help her, Gavin had beaten him to it.   
  
"Hey." Gavin pressed his hands into her shoulders, steering her on to the stretcher. "Sit down." He said softly. Reema frowned but settled herself down on the stretcher.   
  
Connor felt a slight flicker of irritation towards Gavin, but credit where credit's due, his technique worked. Connor watched as Gavin slid one hand from her shoulder and gently down her right arm. Connor watched the way Gavin's hand moved, surprised that Gavin could be so gentle, he always came across as rough, and then a flicker of something else that changed his LED to red. Connor felt his eyes tighten slightly, before confusion replaced whatever brief emotion took hold of him. Connor turned away, frowning. To use a Hank terminology, what the hell was that?   
  
He flicked his gaze back to Gavin and Reema when he heard a short hiss of irritation come through Gavin's teeth. Gavin had managed to get Reema's jacket off and she now was in her short sleeve shirt, but Connor felt his own flick of worry when he physically saw the cuts on her arm. Seeing the scans were one thing, but the actual wounds brought a rush of something else. Connor ventured forwards, all but shoving Gavin out of the way. Gavin glared at him, Connor just stared back.  
  
"If you don't mind Detective. But unless you want to pull the glass out?" Connor even gestured to the arm, an invitation. Gavin gritted his teeth before stepping back. Connor smiled. "Thank you Detective."  
  
Gavin glared. "Just don't hurt her tin can."  
  
"Gavin!" Both of them turned to look at Reema. "Could you not? You know I don't like you doing that. Why don't you make yourself useful and grab the things Connor asks for." She grimaced as her irritation caused a flex in her arm that looked painful.   
  
Gavin sighed, raising his hands in a surrender before backing off. "Fine, whatever you want Reems, well..." he stared pointedly at Connor "...what do you need?"  
  
Connor reran the scan in his head, thinking for a moment, "Antiseptic wipes, tweezers, steristrips or stitching thread, and a soft bandage dressing."   
  
Gavin sighed and start rummaging through various compartments on the truck, he chucked some wipes and tweezers on the stretcher first. Connor picked them up and hesitantly reached for Reema's arm. 

"Its okay Connor, just do what you need to do. If you get stuck I can talk you through it." Connor glanced up and met her blue eyes, despite in pain, her eyes held a steadiness honed from years of working in the emergency medical field. She smiled almost as if trying to convince a reluctant newbie. Connor felt his thirium pump skip again but he ignored at he smiled back, before glancing back at her arm.  
  
He gently took her right wrist in his his left hand, stretching the arm out gently, he paused as he heard her hiss, but then eventually he had the arm straight enough to have a look. He glanced at the wipes and tweezers...  
  
"Wipe first, the window had mould on it, then tweezers." Reema's voice sounded next to him. Connor nodded, and picked up one wipe he unwrapped it and gently wiped it across the lacerations, before picking up the tweezers.   
  
"Is the glass caught up against anything?" He glanced up at her question, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to work out what she meant. She smiled briefly before continuing. "The way you pull the glass out depends on where its positioned. If they are jagged and resting against a tendon, blood vessel, or the bone, pulling it straight out could cause damage we can't fix here. If its just clean into muscle, you can pull it with one swift movement." She mimed the movement with her left hand.   
  
Connor nodded before reviewing the scan in his head, he hovered the tweezers over one gash on her forearm. "This one is in muscle."  
  
"Okay then, gently pull it out. One swift movement, no stopping."   
  
Connor reached in with the tweezers, pausing when she flinched, but he persevered, he felt a slight vibration run through the tweezers as it hit the glass. He grabbed it and pulled it out in one movement. He marvelled at the piece of glass, before noting the mould marks on it. Reema had been right about the antiseptic wipes, he wondered if the truck had the new deep wound clean gel that had been pioneered.   
  
As if reading his mind Reema had glanced up at Gavin. "Gavin, in the small cupboard to the right of the door, there should be a purple bag, can you grab it."  
  
" _Alright..._ " Connor heard Gavin grunt behind him, he glanced over as he put the shard of glass in a tray he hadn't realised Gavin had put on the stretcher. Gavin stretched to reached the tiny cupboard. He made a triumphant grunt as he got it open. Inside was a various small coloured bags, he reached up and just brushed his fingers on the purple one and pulled it out.   
  
"Thanks, just hold it for a moment would you? Connor where's the second one? The glass?"  
  
Connor frowned "The second one is not as clean, it appears to be resting one edge against the median vein"  
  
Reema snorted, a sarcastic sound. "Of course it is, cos why not have anything be fucking easy." She rubbed her forehead with her left hand, breathing deeply. "Okay, this may hurt but when you get the glass shard in the tweezers, you are going to shift it away from the vein, deeper into the muscle bed. Then pull it up and out. Its gonna make a new wound tract through the muscle, but I'd prefer that to causing a jagged tear in the vein."  
  
Connor blinked a couple of times. Feeling unsure about the idea of hurting her. "Are you sure?" He found himself asking.  
  
"Its the only option. Just get it over with." She gritted her teeth.  
  
Connor felt his way in the wound with the tweezers, grasping the tricky shard. He opened up his scanning tool, and realised the jagged edge not only rested against the vein but was hooked up underneath it too. He realised Reema's idea was the only option. He shifted the glass shard to the left, trying to keep it as straight as possible, flinching as he heard the wince of pain from Reema. When her gasps had settled down, he scanned again, the piece was now free from the vein. In order to lessen Reema's pain he yanked out the shard with one swift movement. Her pain caused him to flinch, he stepped away as if apologetically. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't worry about it Connor..." she gasped. "I've had worse." She chuckled weakly. "Gavin could you... bag please."

Connor put the tweezers and shard in the plastic tray and moved out of Gavin's way, carrying the tray with him. Technically the shards were evidence. He shut the lid on them, his LED flickering yellow. Gavin had unzipped the purple bag and following Reema's direction had squeezed some of the gel into the wound.  
  
"What is happening here?" Connor turned and took in the android behind him, the same EMT uniform on him. He narrowed his eyes mistrustfully at Connor when he recognised him. Connor dipped his head and moved out of the truck. The android had turned his attention to Gavin. "Gavin what the fuck?"  
  
Gavin sighed. "Look Troy, she was determined to go running around with glass in her arm, you were dealing with another patient, so we decided to do something." Gavin muttered. Connor noted the fact that Gavin easily used Troy's name, and wondered why. Although when he glanced at Reema, Connor guessed her influence may have something to do with it.   
  
This android now identified as Troy sighed, rubbing his fingertips on his eyebrows in a long used frustrated gestured. "Reema..."  
  
"Yes I know Troy, I'll take the lecture later, maybe you can bandage my wound, please."  
  
"Fine. Come on Gavin move." Troy hopped into the truck. Gavin slid past him and hopped down into the rain with Connor. Connor glanced at him before glancing back at Reema, raising his eyebrows in surprise when e realised Troy had already bandaged the wound in swift movements. He nodded in approval before hopping out of the truck. He glared at Connor briefly before moving round to get in the driver side door of the truck. He heard a splash as Reema had jumped out of the truck. Gavin helped her shut the doors.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you Gavin, but I really need to get home and sleep."   
  
"Yeah sure" He said, backing up. Reema smiled as she made her way round to the front of the truck, she paused as she opened the truck. "Oh and Connor. Thank you."  
  
Connor swallowed. "You are welcome Reema."  
  
She smiled before hopping in the truck, the engine coming to life and the truck pulled away and out of view.   
  
"You may still be a dick.." he turned to look at Gavin as he spoke. Gavin was staring at where the truck had driven off to. He grimaced as he fought the words, he finally met Connor's gaze pulling the box out of his hands and waggled it in Connor's face "...but thank's for that Tin Can."  
  
Connor blinked at what seemed to be a genuine apology from Gavin.   
  
Trust Gavin not to keep the good mood.   
  
"I still hate you though." He smirked. 

Gavin failed at a wink, like he always does, before pulling up his hood, and walking away to a Forensic Tech to hand over the glass shards. Connor smirked slightly before shaking his head and closing his eyes and feeling the rain on his face. As he felt his confusion drift away at the whole series of events that had just happened, he focused his mind. He opened his eyes, straightened his tie and heading into the crime scene. Time to go to work. 


	8. "Look's Like We're Working Together Tincan"

Connor paused on the porch, his gaze swept over the broken glass window. He felt his jaw tighten as he approached it, his fingertips brushed against the frame, noting the glass shards still embedded in the frame. His LED flickered as he spotted the blood. He stepped away from the window as he heard footsteps approaching, his LED still flickering. Hank sighed as he leaned against the door frame, looking at the window.   
  
"Don't let me stop you from analysing the blood, even though I'm not particularly keen on your 'methods'" He mimed air quotations before folding his arms against his chest. Connor briefly smiled before looking back at the window.  
  
"No need, I know who this belongs to."  
  
"So it was Reema's then." He glanced at Connor's LED still flickering. "She okay?"  
  
Connor glanced back at him, "We removed the glass shards from her arm, and she and her colleague are now on their way back to base for their overdue finish time."  
  
Hank gave him a cursory glance, biting his lip as he thought over something. "Uh huh. Okay then." His gaze slid over Connor's shoulder, Hank pushed himself off the door frame standing more straight. Connor and took in Detective Reed, his dark gaze fixed on the window, his jawline tight.   
  
"Its a good thing you're here Reed" Hank's words caused Gavin's gaze to snap to him. "There's something you both need to look at." Hank made his way into the crime scene, Gavin gave the window one last glance before shoving his way past Connor. Connor rolled his eyes before following them in.   
  
"Well... shit" Gavin's voice reached him before he rounded the Connor. Connor ventured into the kitchen, taking in the pushed over and broken furniture. He gave the beaten android a cursory glance before glancing up at what Gavin was looking at. His LED flashed red before he managed to compose himself.   
  
Hank gave a worried glance at Connor before focusing on Gavin "Look familiar Reed?"  
  
Gavin pulled his tablet out of his jacket, muttering as he thumbed through some crime scene photos he had. He cursed as he brought up one particular photo, he held it up side by side before glancing at Hank. Hank nodded as Gavin just confirmed what he already suspected.   
  
"What look familiar?" Connor asked, both Hank and Gavin staring to look at him.  
  
Gavin grunted as he threw the tablet at Connor "Take a look tin can."  
  
Connor flicked the tablet round as he caught it, before glancing at the screen. At Gavin's crime scene it turned out something had been written as well. The words in this one, however, were different.  
  
TRAITOR. HOW DARE YOU BETRAY HUMAN BLOOD FOR A LOVE OF PLASTIC  
  
Connor glanced up at the words in front of him. He noted how both scenes had been written in the corresponding victims blood. Then another similarity became clear.  
  
"Its the same hand writing." He stated as he tossed the tablet back to Gavin, who only just managed to catch it, causing him to glare at Connor.   
  
Connor scanned the room, walking over to the broken table and crouching down. He picked up a glass that was half broken. "Two wine glasses, she had someone here with her." He gestured to the partially melted candle "Looks to be romantic in nature. Maybe she was dating your victim Detective Reed?"  
  
Gavin was tapping on his tablet. He muttered as he did so. "We haven't been able to go deep enough into his background yet, but his neighbour did mention he had been bringing a young woman home regularly over the past few months. We were considering her as potential suspect, but..." He paused as he scrolled through some text, before glancing at the android on the floor. "...the brief description the neighbour gave matches your victim, so bang goes that idea."  
  
Gavin rested the tablet on his chin as he thought something through. "Time of death on my victim was yesterday, around midnight. At that time of night, there's barely any traffic, so if you are going to stick to highway rules to keep a low profile you can make it between the two crime scenes in about 30 minutes."  
  
Connor felt his LED flicker as he brought up the DPD files. He noted the location of Gavin's crimes scene and the address they were at now. Connor calculated the distance between them, frowning as he realised his own calculations only came up 2 minutes shorter than what Gavin had estimated. Connor sometimes forgot, underneath his rough exterior Detective Reed was genuinely good at his job.   
  
Gavin smirked as he watched Connor work it out. "Checking my maths are you tin can?"  
  
Connor shot him a look before glancing back at the wine glasses. Both had traces of wine in them. Hank seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You guys don't need food and drink like we do, so why have both glasses full?"  
  
Connor considered. "We can, consume some things, to help us blend in, but we don't digest it like you do. So either her company was unaware she was an android and she was hiding herself, or she had been hiding herself long before the revolution and was just used to doing that in the company of others, even if they knew she was an android."  
  
Gavin muttered "Or maybe she thought that's what her partner wanted." He glanced up as both Connor and Hank stared at him "What? Maybe she researched human dating customs and she thought thats what she needed to do. She hasn't removed her LED and she keeps her hair short, so unless her partner is a colossal dumb ass, which I highly doubt based on his profile, maybe she was just trying to impress him."  
  
Hank smirked, "You continue to surprise me Reed." His good humour sobered as he looked at the female android at his feet. "Well look's like our cases just combined. So how about we work on catching the guy and hope he isn't going to add to his death toll."  
  
Hank moved out of the room, gesturing for the responding officer to follow him. Gavin moved to follow before pausing next to Connor.  
  
"Look's like we are working together then tin can. You gonna over analyse all my theories??"  
  
"Only if they need to be."  
  
Gavin scowled, before pushing two fingers into Connor's LED and moving away. Connor frowned, before straightening himself up and brushing some dirt off his trousers.  
  
Somehow this case had become a lot more complicated.   
  
  



End file.
